


По-настоящему

by Deamuus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deamuus/pseuds/Deamuus
Summary: Волейбол, оказывается, очень похож на настоящую жизнь.





	По-настоящему

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на HQ Fucking Fest 2018 для [команды Дайшо](http://fivb.diary.ru/?tag=5588184).

— Научишь меня играть в волейбол, Сугуру-кун? — спрашивает Мика, и ее тихий голос заполняет пространство вокруг них, расцвечивая поблекший, посеревший от проигрыша окружающий мир живыми теплыми красками.

В тот день Дайшо не придает ее словам значения — они тогда проболтали весь вечер, нагоняя потерянное время, наговорили друг другу много трогательных глупостей, и перед сном Дайшо пытался вспомнить, каких именно, проанализировать, но быстро сдался и уснул; а наутро мама, показательно смахнув слезу, сообщила, что таким счастливым во сне не видела его годиков эдак с четырех. Дайшо содрогнулся и поклялся себе больше никогда не рефлексировать на ночь. 

И даже когда от Мики приходит смс — «Можно я приду сегодня к тебе на тренировку?» — он все еще не думает, что она это всерьез. Потому что не бывает так в жизни — настолько хорошо.

Она приходит под самый ее конец, когда пустеют душевые и вымотанная до предела команда расползается по домам. Дайшо вытирает лицо полотенцем, а когда поднимает голову, видит ее — в дверном проеме, маленькую, тоненькую, но очень решительную, с сумкой через плечо, и сердце пропускает удар, потому что вот это — действительно всерьез. По-настоящему.

Сокомандники прячут ухмылки, играют бровями и показывают за спиной большие пальцы — давай, кэп, лови момент, мы в тебя верим — и Дайшо сдержанно улыбается, пока последний из них не покидает зал. Мика улыбается, машет рукой; он показывает ей, где раздевалка, и ждет под дверью, прислонившись разгоряченным затылком к прохладной стене, а потом поворачивается на скрип двери и замирает — такой он Мику еще не видел. Она забрала волосы в хвост, челку — под ободок, ей не очень идет такая прическа, но Дайшо плевать — ее глаза блестят, как у человека, собравшегося покорять Эверест.

 

Когда-то давно, еще ребенком, Дайшо решил для себя, что счастье — это волейбольный мяч в руках. Яркий, красивый, упругий, послушный броску, с гулким звуком бьющий в ладонь на атаке, почти невесомый на кончиках пальцев в верхней передаче. Мяч, который отдаешь и принимаешь, прямо как в жизни.

Когда в его жизни появилась Мика, он внезапно открыл для себя другое счастье — когда рядом с тобой человек, который очень тебе нравится, и которому — очень может быть — нравишься ты.

Сейчас перед ним стоит Мика с мячом в руках, и Дайшо думает, что вот оно, совершенство.

Страшно тронуть — вдруг рассыплется.

 

Он не знает, с чего начать — с теории? Техники безопасности? Разминки? Любого другого новичка он бы уже давно погнал по залу в десять кругов, не задумываясь, но это же Мика, господи, он скорее сам пронесет ее все эти десять кругов на руках.

— Давай попробуем, — серьезно говорит Мика, и Дайшо кивает.

— Давай.

Он показывает ей правильную постановку рук для паса — строго надо лбом, большие пальцы смотрят в глаза, локти разведены наружу. Мика послушно запрокидывает голову, открывая напряженную шею, и Дайшо невыносимо хочется пройтись по ней губами, от подбородка до самых ключиц, но он лишь зажмуривается на секунду, одергивая себя — не время, не место — и касается пальцами ее запястий, направляя, подсказывая. И постепенно увлекается — и в этот день, и в следующий, потому что она приходит снова, и это тоже неожиданно, но очень, очень здорово. Потому что мало с чем сравнится чувство, когда ты зажигаешь ближнего своего тем, чем уже давно и безнадежно горишь сам.

 

Она напрашивается на матч Карасуно с Инаризаки сама, и Дайшо думает, что это самое странное свидание в его жизни — и, кажется, самое правильное.

 

— Почему ты не запишешься в волейбольный клуб? — спрашивает однажды Дайшо.

Мика удивленно поднимает брови, затем лукаво щурится.

— Я не настолько люблю волейбол, Сугуру-кун, — говорит она.

— Я просто хочу играть в него с тобой, — говорит она.

Я просто хочу — с тобой, не говорит она, но думает Дайшо.

 

Они перебрасываются мячом, вдумчиво и неторопливо — у Мики получается все лучше, хотя, конечно, Дайшо не поставил бы ее на поле даже для тренировочного матча. Это и не нужно — они играют не для этого.

— Чего ты боишься? — неожиданно спрашивает она.

Дайшо сбивается с ритма, отдает пас чуть выше обычного, и она, не рассчитав траекторию, бьет в ответ слишком слабо. Мяч беспомощно подлетает вверх и вбок, но Дайшо успевает поднырнуть и принять его снизу — и послать прямо ей в руки. Мика ловит его, пару секунд крутит в руках, потом зажимает под мышкой.

— Ничего я не боюсь, — возмущенно говорит Дайшо. — С чего ты взяла?

Мика хмурит лоб, поджимает губы. Дайшо еще сильнее хочется ее поцеловать.

— Ты как будто боишься отдать мне пас, — наконец говорит она, медленно, подбирая слова. — Как будто боишься, что я не приму его. Уроню, упущу, или просто, не знаю, не подниму рук?

Дайшо хочется ее обнять. К черту. Он шагает вперед.

— Я не уйду с площадки, — просто говорит Мика, и Дайшо обхватывает ее за плечи, притягивая к себе — мяч с гулким стуком отлетает в сторону. И наконец целует, и чувствует, как его целуют в ответ.

Отдает и принимает, как в волейболе.

Только по-настоящему.


End file.
